When Your A Neko
by Kakashi-Sensei-4ever
Summary: What would happen if Britain was turned into a neko one night when he was drunk and ended up at America's house? Why don't you read this story to find out! LOL I suck at summaries! Neko!Britain X America Fluff, Slash, Little Sex!


**Hay you guys hope you enjoyed my last Hetalia Fanfic! Here is another which is America X Britain!**

* * *

England P.O.V.

I yawned loudly as I slowly stirred from the very uncomfortable position in which I had been laying in up until I had awoken. I blinked a few times before gently scrubbing my eyes so my vision would clear up to where I could actually see. When I removed my eyes I took in the pale blue walls that surrounded me in the room I was in. I looked up and saw the bed in my peripheral vision which had the colors red, white, and blue adorning its comforter. I then finally took notice to the fact that I was on the floor sprawled in an uncomfortable fashion. I moved my legs out from under me and I accidental stepped on something furry and soft, and suddenly I felt and unbelievable pain shot up my spine causing me to yelp in both shock and pain. I moved my feet and looked to where they had been and saw a blonde tail flicking idly back and for on the floor. I stared at it blankly for a few moments before reaching out and pulling on it which induced another jolt of pain to shoot up my spine.

Tears prickled in my eyes as something gently rested flat against my head; I reached up to feel it and came across another furry object. I lightly tugged on it and felt a slight throb in my head from doing so, I stopped tugging on it and opted to stand and find myself a mirror to look in. As I moved to stand I wobbled slightly before regaining my balance and walking toward a door that had been left slightly ajar. Once I pushed it all the way open it led to a bathroom that had a mirror placed directly across from the door I was currently standing in. I stared wide eyed at my appearance in a mixture of shock, disbelief, and irritation as I took in the new appendages that I had obtained in a night. I now had a fluffy pair of blonde cat ears that flicked in my irritation and a fluffy cat tail that swished from side to side in a methodic pattern.

I huffed in annoyance as I moved to go out the other door that was in the bedroom I had woken up in. As I walked down the hallway I began to smell a sweet aroma wafting gently toward me. I began to feel a deep but gentle rumble resonate through my body and I came to realize that I was purring. I flushed in embarrassment and was glad that no one had witnessed that little incident just now. I continued to head in the direction in which the sweet smell was coming from and I soon stumbled across a kitchen area where a tall, blonde, young American was cooking eggs, bacon, toast, and milk. I yelped as I entered the area giving away that I was there to the other male that was in the room with me.

He turned around with a confused look on his handsome face and when he saw me he busted out into a grin. "Hay dude! Glad to see your up. I was actually about to come and get you in a few minutes but since your already here why don't you go sit at the table?" America says cheerfully as he turns to fully face me. I gasped as I take in him wearing a white dress shirt with its sleeves rolled up to the elbows and some dark blue jeans that hugged his lower body nicely and to finish off his outfit he wore an apron that read 'Kiss the Cook!'. As I read this I nearly fainted from the images that started to scroll through my mind of all sorts of places I would like to kiss the cook.

America looks at me in confusion and walks over to me and places the back of his hand on my forehead, "Hay bro are you okay? Do you have a fever or something 'cause your face turned really red just now!" he says sweetly. A comforting warmth emanates from the hand he has on my forehead and I feel myself lean into it while purring loudly. I don't even realize what I am doing until America chuckles before saying, "Wow Britain you sure do make and adorable neko!" I tug myself away from him with my cheeks painted crimson while I glare angrily at him, "HOW IN BLOODY HELL DID I EVEN END UP LIKE THIS YOU GIT!" I shout as my tail fluffs up and swishes in my anger and as my ears flatten against my head. America stares at me blankly for a moment before saying, "I don't really know...you just showed up at my house drunk saying that you met some weird ass old lady and she fucked you up with a weird spell she started chanting and you were feeling bad so you asked if you could crash here and I said, 'sure dude whatever!' and that's what happened."

As this starts to process in my brain a dull throb rocks through my body making me double over and clutch my aching stomach. America rushes over and grips my shoulders in concern, "Dude are you okay, Brit!?" he says worriedly as he carries me to the bedroom I had woken up in. He gently lays me on the bed before leaving me alone to go into the bathroom. I groan as the pain throbs in my stomach making me wail loudly which sounds like I'm in agony and I was. America returns after a minute with a wet wash cloth that he places on my forehead which is slightly flushed and sweaty. "Agh...A-America..." I groan quietly as he looks at me worriedly, "Yeah bro?" he says as I moan in pain again, "I-I feel h-hot..." I whimper as I shift uncomfortably on the bed. America slowly divests me of all my clothes except my boxers which are the colors of my flag and despite the situation he giggles at them. "S-Shut up...bloody w-wanker..." I say as another wave of pain jolts through my abdomen and I whine loudly as an uncomfortable feeling goes through my cock.

I squirm uneasily as my cock starts to throb and I let out a moan that is a mixture of pain and pleasure. I notice that it starts to slowly make itself known through my boxers so I try to shift to the side to hide it from America. However, whatever entity there is up there wasn't on my side and America had seen my slowly growing erection through my boxers. As he moves me so that I am on my back again I move my hands and tail to cover up my, now obvious, erection that is throbbing painfully in my shorts. He reaches out and moves my appendages that are trying to hide my erection from his view, "S-Stop it...America..." I pant as his hand slips under the waistband of my boxers. He wraps his warm hand around my erection and I let out a breathy moan at the feeling of pure bliss that goes through me. "A-America..." I moan as he begins to slide that warm hand up and down my throbbing cock. He slides his finger across the slit at the head to collect some precum on his hand before sliding the sticky liquid over my cock.

As he does this I feel a slick wetness slid out of my entrance and I shift out of America's grasp to get my boxers off. After I am left stark naked I lay on my stomach and slide a finger into my entrance and I find that my finger is easily swallowed into it with the help of some unseen miracle. I begin to gently pump my finger in and out of my hole as I quickly add another finger to get more pleasure from it. I hear a shaky breath taken in as I look behind me with a flushed face to see America staring at me as I pleasure myself, "H-Help me...America..." I pant and stare at him with half-lidded eyes. He moans slightly as I take in the erection that is pushing against his jeans and he crawls over to me and sits beside my lying form. I start to help him out of his clothes playfully nipping and biting area all over his chest letting him groan in his pleasure. I place a well aimed nip to his collarbone which leaves him a panting mess in my grasp.

I chuckle huskily as I continue to abuse his chest moving to a nipple I begin to lick, bite, and suck it while I roll the other with my slightly more sharp nails before switching to the other nipple and giving it the same attention. I quickly rid him of the rest of his clothes before laying on my stomach and lifting my ass in the air, "Go on...I need you i-inside me..." I whine as my tail sways back and forth. He smiles before moving between my legs and resting his thick cock against my wet entrance. "Are you sure...Britain?" he asks in concern as he starts to gently stroke my twitching tail which sends pleasurable waves shooting up my spine then into my groin. "Y-Yes!" I moan as I gently roll my hips back into his cock eliciting a moan from both of us. With that conformation he slowly pushes his cock into my slick entrance and I whimper in the unbelievable pleasure and slight pain. Once he's buried to the hilt he stills his movements so he doesn't hurt me and I whine for him to move after a couple of minutes. As he pulls his cock all the way out he quickly slams it back in making me moan in pleasure.

"Nya!" I moan as he sets a quick and powerful pace that leaves me a moaning whimpering mess on the bed. He rams his cock against something that makes me scream at the top of my lungs and he shifts his position so that he continues to hit that spot over and over again. "I guess I found your prostate..." he grunts huskily under his breath as he leans his upper body against my back and grips my waist tightly. I mewl loudly as he continues to assault my prostate with his thick cock and I feel him grip my tail and begin to stroke it softly making my mewls louder. "Nya! A-America...k-keep doing t-that..." I whine as I roll my hips back to meet his cock so that it will go deeper into me. "Doing what?" he grunts as he slows his pace slightly so he can hear what I have to say, "S-Stroking my t-tail..." I gasp as his grip tightens on my tail as he begins to stroke and tug it roughly. "Y-Yes! Like t-that! God don't stop...please don't stop!" I scream as he roughly strokes my tail while pounding into my entrance.

"Wouldn't d-dream of it..." he growls as he continues to do this I feel my pleasure begin to reach its peak and I gasp, "A-America! I-I'm..." I mewl as he nips my ear. "I know just let it happen..." he breathes gently in my ear and with that I reach my climax spraying my hot semen all over the bed and my stomach as I feel blinding pleasure shoot through me. America continues to thrust a few more times before he growls deeply as he climaxes deep in my ass and falls on my back. I grunt at the sudden weight as he rolls off of me and lays next to me on the semen covered bed. He grins sweetly at me as he reaches out and tugs me into his bare chest while he spoons me against him and nestles his nose into my slightly damp locks. He breathes in my scent deeply as he snuggles closer to me, "Hay Britain..." he murmurs tiredly. "Yes you wanker...?" I mumble back as I turn to face him, "I love you..." he says shyly as he places a sweet kiss on my lips. I kiss him back and after a couple of minutes we pull apart breathing erratically and I quietly say back, "I love you too..."

* * *

**Well what do you think? Was it good? Well review, favorite, follow, whatever! recommend your preferred pairings as well! I like a good challenge! Recommend prompts as well and i will see what i can do!**

**Anyway untill next time Ciao Kits~!**


End file.
